That One in a Million Guy
by ShadowFin
Summary: Jacob's revelation doesn't come as much of a surprise to anyone, but when Seth catches him in a compromising position with the school bully, Paul Lahote, his dreams and fantasies shatter around him. AH, JacobxSeth, One-shot.


**Summary: Jacob's revelation doesn't come as much of a surprise to anyone, but when Seth catches him in a compromising position with the school bully, Paul Lahote, his dreams and fantasies shatter around him. AH, JacobxSeth.**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all.**

**This story is boyxboy so if you don't like it, don't read. Rated M to be safe. This will be told from Seth's point of view. Oh and this is my first attempt at this so please be nice!**

* * *

"I'm gay"

Two words I always wanted to hear Jacob Black say, and the two words I had heard just seconds ago. I felt my heart stutter in my chest before it started racing at an impossible speed. I glanced round the classroom at the other students in our class, sure that some of them would have been able to hear my pounding heart, but they were all either grinning at Jake or not even listening.

"Dude, we already knew" yelled Quil from the back row.

"Yeah, you were the only oblivious one" snorted Embry. I shot him a look before looking back at Jake with a worried expression. What if Jake felt uncomfortable, or needed some support? I could be that support. If only he would look at me, just once.

You see, I had known I was gay since a few weeks before my fifteenth birthday when a group of surfers had come up from California. Let's just say I took a liking to one of them and he returned the feelings. My sister, Leah, had caught us giving each other hand jobs and, apart from the obvious bit where I nearly died of embarrassment, she agreed to keep my sexuality a secret. A year on, and she has stuck to her word. I don't even think my parents know. I don't have any friends at school so I can't confide in anyone but my sister and I think she is fed up of me mooning over Jacob Black.

Ah Jacob, the hottest guy in all of La Push, no, in the world. It's not just his looks that made me fall for him, I mean you can't really ignore the bulging muscles that stretch his clothes almost to the point of breaking, but he has to be one of the nicest guys around. He may hang out with the tall, athletic boys at school, but he is nice to everyone. He smiled at me once, just the once, but I have never forgotten the way his eyes shone and how his smile made my heart constrict in my chest.

Ok, call me a poor pathetic idiot, but I can't help fantasising about the guy. I may look like a puny, innocent, ugly little runt, but that doesn't stop my mind wandering into some very graphic fantasies involving him and me. When I'm alone in my room or in the shower all I have to do is close my eyes and imagine that his hands are on me, touching my most intimate parts. Whenever I reach my climax, I always find myself gasping out Jake's name. Of course I knew these fantasies were not ever going to happen, but then, mid-home room, the very boy I dreamt of, was telling us all he was gay! It was like a dream come true.

I stared at Jake as he went to take his seat next to Embry. He laughed at something his friend said and I couldn't help but smile at the sound. It was so genuine and carefree.

"Oi, dipshit, your heads blocking my view" said someone loudly in my ear before I was pushed forwards. I caught myself before I face planted the desk. My cheeks flamed bright red as I scooted sideways to allow Paul Lahote a better view of the girl sat in front of me.

Paul. He was the exact opposite of Jake in the personality department. Don't get me wrong, he was a very good looking guy, but ever since he caught me staring at him a few months back, he hasn't stopped bullying me and calling me out on every little thing. But his looks did not make up for anything. He was mean, angry, rude and uncaring.

I kept my head down for the last few minutes of home room and then raced from the room as soon as the bell for first period rang. I got to my locker before the corridor became too crowded and swiftly pulled my chemistry textbook out. I heard voices getting louder and quickly slammed my locker shut as what seemed like the entire school, rushed into the corridor. I span round and smacked into someone, causing me to stumble and almost fall. I felt a warm hand grip my elbow to steady me.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking" I mumbled, my eyes glued to the floor.

"Don't sweat it, ok Seth?"

My head shot up and my eyes widened as Jake winked at me. I felt my cheeks heat up and my mouth went dry. He knew my name? Jacob Black, sexiest guy to walk the earth, knew my name? If this is a dream and I wake up in home room, I will be having serious words with my subconscious.

"You alright?" asked Jake, a look of concern on his handsome features.

"Y-yeah" I said, and I mentally cursed as my breath audibly hitched. Jake grinned and looked down.

"Oh we have the same chemistry class now, don't we?" he said, pulling his crumpled timetable from his trouser pocket.

"Uh huh" I breathed, unable to form any coherent thought. Of course I knew he was in my chemistry class. I have a great view of him from where I sit. I remember the other week he wore trousers that must have been a bit too small and when he leant forward on his stool, I had caught a glimpse of the top of his crack. Oh god, I need to stop thinking along those lines right now. My trousers were getting uncomfortably tight and I prayed it wasn't noticeable.

"You don't mind if I walk with you, do you Seth?" asked Jake, staring down at me expectantly.

I shook my head and started towards the lab, Jacob walking close behind me as the crowds in the corridors pushed us together. I felt dazed and somewhat confused at this sudden turn of events.

"I was quite surprised that people were ok with me being gay, I mean, I know how people can be about these, especially on a small Reservation, but at least I don't have to hide who I am. I think that would be the worst, having to hide who you truly are" said Jake shaking his head sadly. I gulped and nodded.

"Yeah, that would be rubbish" I mumbled, gripping my book tightly, I decided to just be a little curious about one thing, "so any guys here that take your fancy, or are you more of a prissy Forks guy?"

Jake let out a loud laugh that sounded a lot like a bark, before clapping his hand on my shoulder.

"No way would I ever go for a 'prissy Forks guy' as you put it" said Jake with a look of slight disgust, "no, the guy I like is definitely one in a million. I just don't know the right things to say to him"

I felt my heart sink and I swallowed back the lump in my throat. I bet the 'one in a million' guy was really hot, with big muscles and bags of confidence. Of course Jake would never even look twice at someone like me, someone who hid in the library during lunches and found maths homework fun. I plastered on a smile and opened the lab room door for Jake.

"Well I'm sure things will turn out for the best" I said in an unnaturally happy voice.

Jake smiled and headed to his seat as I headed to mine. I slumped down on the stool and let out a long sigh. When I finish school, I'm heading far away from La Push, somewhere I can be myself and forget about Jacob Black. It didn't help when halfway through the lesson Jake turned in his seat and winked at me. My jaw dropped and my heart skipped a beat. But then he chuckled and turned back to face the front. Maybe he wasn't even winking at me. I turned and took a quick glance behind me. There were two boys from the football team who were not bad on the eye. I bet that's who Jake was looking at.

With a sigh I threw myself back into the work in front of me. Just because Jake had come out, didn't mean he would suddenly fall for me. My fantasies were just that. Fantasies. With no chance of them ever coming to fruition.

The rest of the week passed without incident. I hadn't spoken to Jake since the walk to chemistry class but he always smiled whenever we saw each other around school or even at the beach. On Friday afternoon I decided to head to the art room to get a bit of extra work done on my still life painting. As soon as I stepped into the art studio, I knew something was going on. I could hear muffled voices coming from the supply cupboard.

"Hello?" I called out, dropping my bag on a table and heading to the supply cupboard.

There was no reply but it sounded like some paint tins had fallen. I reached forward and grasped the door handle.

"Are you alright?" I asked, pulling the door open. I sucked in a harsh breath as I took in the scene in front of me.

Jake was pressed against the shelves, panting hard, the front of his trousers bulging and someone's large, tan hand pressing into his crotch. I felt my eyes start to sting as I looked up into the eyes of a very angry looking Paul Lahote. My heart thudded loudly, pushing the blood faster round my body, the sound of it rushing through my ears loudly. I drew a deep breath in as I felt my chest tighten and my heart shatter.

This was Jake's one in a million guy? Paul? Of all the people in the world, it had to be him. I vaguely registered that Jake was pushing Paul away from him. I couldn't breathe. I had to get out.

I turned on my heel and fled from the art studio, the corridor rapidly blurring as tears flooded my eyes and streamed down my face. The pain in my chest only increased as images of Jake and Paul together popped unbidden into my head. I let out a ragged sob as I raced out of the school building and headed to the forest. I didn't care where I ended up, I just wanted to get away from everything, to get away from Jake.

I don't know how long I was running, but I found myself at the beach. The bright sun mocking my heart as it shattered and making me scream as I fell to my knees in the damp sand. My hands fisted clumps of sand and I pummelled the ground as sobs ripped from me.

I lay on the beach until I felt the warmth of the sun disappear and I began to shiver as a light drizzle fell from the dark sky. I stood up slowly and stared out across the ocean, letting the fine rain soak through my thin clothes. Why did I have to fall for Jake? Couldn't I have had the perfect life? All I wanted to do was meet a guy that loved me for who I was, someone who would treat me the way they would want to be treated, and then to get that happily ever after. But instead I was cursed with heartbreak and disappointment. Jake was the only guy I had ever loved and without him knowing it, he had broken my heart. He could have hooked up with any of the other, nicer, guys at our school but he went for the worst specimen created. My bully and tormentor.

I returned home at nearly midnight, my body shaking from the cold, to be welcomed by my very frantic parents and my sister.

"Oh Seth, sweetheart, we were so worried. I called the police but they said you hadn't been gone long enough to warrant a search" said mum, pulling me into her warm embrace.

"God Seth, you could have called or something" said Leah kissing my cheek and holding me tight once mum had let go.

"Go and take a shower, you're frozen. I'll warm up some milk for you" said mum, sniffing and giving me a watery smile. I looked to my dad and he pulled me tight against him. He isn't very good at expressing emotion but I could see the tears in his eyes.

"Come on Seth, I'll help you upstairs" said Leah, wrapping her arm around my shoulders.

I let her take me upstairs and lead me to the bathroom. I felt empty inside and as I glanced in the mirror, I caught sight of a boy with dead eyes and pale skin. The shower warmed me on the outside, but inside my chest it felt like ice. I didn't even know why it hurt so bad. He hardly knew me, but I felt a connection between us, almost like we were meant to be together. Who am I kidding, that's a ridiculous thought. There's no meant to be or happily ever after for me and Jake.

I refused to go to school the following week. I didn't want to be in the same town as Jake or Paul, let alone the same building. I wallowed in self pity, ignoring the worried glances I got from my parents and Leah. I just wanted to be left alone to get over Jake in my own time. Having dreamed about him for over a year, I was finding it hard to let go.

Thursday came round and there was a knock at the front door. I stayed where I was on the sofa, unable to find the strength to get up and greet whoever was outside. Leah rolled her eyes and went to get the door. I didn't bother listening to who it was. It was probably some salesman trying to con us into getting solar panels. Did he not know we lived in one of the rainiest places? Solar panels would be a waste of money.

"Seth, Jake's here" called Leah before she hopped upstairs.

My heart froze in my chest. Jake? As in Jake? Hell, I didn't know any other Jakes. I turned stiffly to face to door as Jake cautiously stepped into the room, a look of sadness on his face.

"What do you want?" I rasped out, my voice croaky after not having been used much.

"Seth, I need to explain" whispered Jake taking a small step forward. I swallowed and blinked back fresh tears as the images of him and Paul together, returned to my mind.

"You have nothing to explain. You can do what you want with your life. I'm sorry I disturbed you" I muttered, turning back to the tv.

"No, you don't get it..."

"Why him?" I blurted out suddenly, cutting Jake off, "why did you pick the most despicable person to be your one in a million guy?"

There was silence and I turned back to Jake who looked in pain. I swallowed and turned away so he wouldn't see the tears forming in my eyes. There was a shuffling sound and suddenly Jake was perched on the coffee table right in front of me.

"Please Seth, let me explain" he pleaded, his hand reaching forward and touching my knee. I stiffened and he removed his hand. I looked down at my knee as I felt it tingle from his touch.

"Ok" I whispered hoping he didn't notice the tremor in my voice. There was a pause.

"I didn't want to do anything with Paul. He just cornered me in the stupid supply cupboard. I don't know, I must have been caught up in the moment, I knew it was wrong but I couldn't push him away. He could never be my one in a million guy. I've seen the way he treats you and it disgusts me. Please Seth, you have to believe me. I would never hurt you" said Jake in a strangled voice. I could hear the conviction in his words and my heart thudded loudly against my ribs.

"I want to believe you, I do, but you have never noticed me. I'm just the billy no mates of our year, you could have made an effort to be my friend or even to stop Paul when he pushed me around" I said, the volume of my voice getting louder as all of my emotions bubbled under the surface.

"I'm sorry Seth" he whispered, "let me make it up to you, show you how much you mean to me"

"I don't mean anything to you" I screamed, leaping to my feet, "you don't care about me, you don't want me like I want you, you just don't care"

There was a stunned silence as I stood staring down into Jake's wide eyes, my heart pounding loudly. I instantly regretted what I had said. Jake's mouth gaped open and I took the opportunity to escape. I ran from the room and out of the front door. Why did I always run from Jake? I collapsed to my knees in the garden, the heels of my hands pressed into my eyes as tears leaked from my eyelids and cascaded down my cheeks.

"Seth" said Jake softly and I flinched as his warm arms wrapped around me and pulled me close against his body, "I had no idea you felt that way. Hell, I didn't even know you were gay. I'm so sorry for causing you all of this pain"

"I hate this. I hate having to hide. You were right what you said the other week, hiding who you are is awful" I said, inhaling Jake's scent as he pressed my face to his chest.

"I don't ever want you to hide, you should be proud of who you are. You really are one in a million" whispered Jake in my ear.

I felt my heart skip a beat. What did he just say? I must have misheard him.

"What?" I asked cautiously, pulling away from him and wiping my eyes.

"It's you Seth, it's always been you. You have to be one of the kindest people I have ever met and I have watched you from afar for so long. I didn't know what to say to you, or how you would react to me talking to you. I think... I think I might have started to fall for you" said Jake looking down at the floor as he finished. His gorgeous tan cheeks tinting red. I felt a smile break across my face for the first time in goodness knows how long.

"Jake, please tell me you're being serious" I said with a goofy smile that I couldn't control, just praying that he was serious as hell.

"I'm being so serious right now. God Seth, I dream about asking you out and I'm messing this all up" groaned Jake, rubbing a hand across his face.

I felt my stomach flip at his words, my heart slowly piecing itself back together with every word that Jake said. I couldn't believe I was in this situation. It was so overwhelming. All rational thought went out of the window as I threw myself at him, crashing my lips onto his. I kissed him hard, just waiting for a response. A response that never came. I pulled back, shame and horror filling me.

"I-I... sorry" I gasped, scrambling to my feet. Jake didn't move. He just sat on the floor for a few seconds before his hand slowly lifted and he touched his lips. I could have died of embarrassment. Then he stood up, towering over me by a good few inches. I couldn't meet his gaze but his warm fingers touched my chin and he forced me to look at him.

"Don't apologise" said Jake in a husky voice before tilting his head slightly and leaning down.

My breath hitched as our lips met. Warm tingles filling me as his lips caressed mine. I couldn't control myself and a moan slipped from between my lips. Before I knew what was happening, Jake thrust his tongue between my parted lips and began devouring my mouth. I think I melted a little into him at the sweet taste of his tongue on mine as they danced together.

Blood rushed downwards and rapidly filled my cock as happiness and pleasure engulfed me. I subconsciously rubbed myself on Jake's thigh, making him groan throatily. His hands left my sides and gripped my ass, pulling me impossibly closer to him and I pulled away from the kiss gasping as intense pleasure from the friction on my cock swelled in the pit of my stomach. God it would be so embarrassing if I creamed my trousers right now.

"Seth" moaned Jake, as he kissed a trail down my neck.

"J-Jake, please" I begged. I had no idea what I was begging for. Some sort of release maybe?

"Shit, Seth, not out here" he grunted as I ground myself into him, one of my hands slipping just below the waistband of his shorts.

I was in heaven and I honestly didn't care if we were in public, I just knew I needed Jake and that I loved him more than anything.

"I love you" I whispered, the words slipping from my lips before I could stop them. I felt Jake shudder and pull me close to him.

"Jake? Are you ok? I'm sorry, it just came out" I whispered, burying my face in his chest, feeling completely mortified.

"Oh it just came out alright" chuckled Jake, pulling my face up so that he could kiss me, "all over my shorts"

"You didn't" I said with a giggle, glancing down and seeing the wet patch on the front of his shorts.

"Hey, none of that" said Jake kissing me with so much passion it made my head spin.

I gasped into his mouth as I felt his hand palming me through my trousers. Seconds later I felt my balls tighten and I dumped my load in my trousers. The bliss of the orgasm made my knees go weak and I collapsed against Jake, panting loudly.

"I hate you" I groaned as the uncomfortable wetness covered my crotch.

"Aww, but you loved me two minutes ago" said Jake with a pout on his lips and an adoring glint in his eyes.

"Always have, always will" I murmured, leaning up to kiss him softly.

We smiled at each other, completely lost in a euphoric haze. I couldn't believe this was really happening. Jake was here, with me, he never wanted Paul. I was his one in a million guy and he was definitely mine.

"I love you too" said Jake smiling softly. I closed my eyes and hummed happily.

"Can we please go inside and clean up?" I asked with a chuckle. Jake grinned and linked our hands together before we made our way inside.

I had forgotten about Leah. She was halfway downstairs when we walked in. Her eyes shot down and my face heated up.

"You know what? I don't even want to know" she said before running to the kitchen.

"Well, that's one way of breaking the news" laughed Jake.

I laughed with him. There was no way I was ever letting him go. There would be no more hiding, I wanted to shout to the world that Jake was mine. He was my one in a million guy.

* * *

**Thoughts? It was my first go at any type of story so I hope you enjoyed!**

**Leave a review or message me. Would love to hear if it's any good or any improvements can be made!  
**

**~ShadowFin  
**


End file.
